looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cakeland Married
'''Cutes and Gophers '''is a 1957 ''Looney Tunes ''shorts directed by Friz Freleng. The short features The Goofy Gophers. Plot One day, Mac and Tosh are making Gingerbread Boy. First, Mac put 1 egg into the bowl. Next, Tosh put 2 cups of flours. And then, Mac put 2 cups of milk. Next, Tosh put 4 cups of sugar. And next, Mac and Tosh put the butter, salt, and vanilla. And next, Mac and Tosh mixing the bowl, until they stop. Then, Mac and Tosh pour in the cookie sheet, and put the oven in 7 minutes. But they also they go back to bed, and get some rest. Suddenly, the oven timer is dinging he opens the oven door. Mac and Tosh wakes up to hear Gingerbread Boy is kicks in the oven door, he opens the oven door and see Gingerbread Boy. Mac and Tosh asks help to Gingerbread Boy, "And so I've got the Angel Cake. And I'm wait." Gingerbread Boy runs to the Cakeland. Mac and Tosh chase Gingerbread Boy. "Run run, as fast fast you can, you can't catch me I'm a Gingerbread Man! Gingerbread Boy jumps in the flour. Mac and Tosh finds Gingerbread Boy. Suddenly Mac and Tosh see the Cakeland. Mac and Tosh founds surprise. Then, Gingerbread Boy holds her hand to Angel Cake. Mac and Tosh founds Gingerbread Boy. "This is my friend Angel Cake right there to video, we're gonna married today, she'll married." Mac and Tosh loves Angel Cake. "Married? Is that wonderful? Come on let's get going!" Mac and Tosh went to Barber Shop. Mac put the flour on her face. Then, Tosh put lipstick on her lips. And then, Mac put the frosting on her head. The Cake parade singing and walking. The two Cakes are pulling the 2 wedding bells. The two cake lift up the wedding bells and under the heart. They pulling up and down, and starting to ringing. In French Pasty Bar, The French bars girls dancing. The girls and the man are walking, and Hiccup Cake sound like walks and go back. Mac and Tosh are walking to the wedding and hold the umbrella. The Marriage Cake rides the horse with Gingerbread Boy and Angel Cake, then stop the marriage horse cart. The Roll Cake rollings into the floor and roll over the wedding. Gingerbread Boy and Angel Cake walks to the wedding, and Mac and Tosh walks to the wedding. Gingerbread Boy and Angel Cake walks in the Church Cake, and they walks to the Cook Man. Meanwhile, he opens the door, Wile E. Coyote with his Pitchfork. "He's mine!" He evil laughs. Wile E. got to steal Angel Cake. "She's mine, mine!" The Cook Man reads his book to Angel Cake and Gingerbread Boy. "If anyone knows why does sweet day should not way, speak now." The Cook Man, Angel Cake and Gingerbread Boy hears the gong and see Wile E. try to steals Angel Cake. And he said "Stop!" The Cook Man runs away. Gingerbread Man holds Angel Cake and stop him. Wile E. back hands Gingerbread Boy and he catches Angel Cake, he pokes his pitchfork at Gingerbread Boy and jump away. Wile E. puts his pitchfork to shoot the floor and opens the door and downstairs. Wile E. holds Angel Cake and runs downstairs Angel Cake "Help!" And closes the floor door. Mac and Tosh happens to Wile E. Coyote steals Angel Cake. "Oh my god, it's Angel Cake." Mac and Tosh out to the Church. The Cakes screaming. Mac and Tosh runs to the triangle dinner bell, Mac puts the triangle stick and ringings the triangle dinner bell. The Cop Cakes comes out to look and see Wile E. Coyote holding Angel Cake, The Cop Cakes jump and shocked and they running to stop him. Gingerbread Boy runs to the Animal Cracker, Gingerbread Boy rides the horse and saves Angel Cake, and Animal Crackers runs after Gingerbread Boy with the horse. Mac and Tosh put the triangle stick out and they run to the cake river. Wile E. carries Angel Cake and runs and evil laughs. Wile E. runs and carries Angel Cake, Wile E. going to short cut with Angel Cake. Wile E. runs right with Angel Cake, she said "Help!" Gallery Mac and Tosh.jpg Angel Cake and Gingerbread Boy.jpeg Wile E. Coyote with Steamroller Category:Shorts